LeBron James 2014 Free Agency
As we all know, LeBron James opted out this 2014 offseason and who knows what he and alongside with Carmelo Anthyony, will do? James might have opted out along with the big three (Wade + Bosh) to take paycuts and play together once more. However, he has a wide range of options out there. It seems like the options have narrowed down to the Miami heat and the Cleveland Cavs though. Miami Heat Obviously, the Miami Heat is an option for James. He and Pat Riley have this special connection between them, this trust. Pat Riley has always been honest. Whatever move Riley was planning to do, he would do it. This team is an aging team. It wasn't the team is was two years ago. Without key role players like Mike Miller, Ray Allen nearing the end of his Hall of Fame career, Shane Battier retiring, and an injury-prone Greg Oden. Also, Dwayne Wade's knees are basically dying on him and Chris Bosh, for some reason, did not show up in the NBA Finals aganist the Spurs. With LeBron's teammates not showing up, he has taken all of the load and the Spurs completely obliterated and exposed Miami. LeBron may currently be the best player in the NBA right now, but the Spurs showed that playing as team can beat the best player in the world. With all that being said, the Heat have made good moves in the offseason so far. The drafting of Shabazz Napier. Napier has the ability to create his own shot and he is willing to take big shots. Sounds a lot like Mario Chalmers doesn't it? Chalmers has shown up throughout the past Finals for the Heat, but in the 2014 Finals, he was almost literally trash. His play in the Finals really did not help his stock and who knows if he will return as a Heat. The (unofficial) signings of Danny Granger and Josh McRoberts were also a good sign for the Heat. Danny Granger, who has been injury-prone, has proved when healthy, he can be a threat. Josh McRoberts was a solid starter for the Charlotte Hornets in the '13-14 season as well. Cleveland Cavaliers Cleveland is almost home to LeBron. With a young and promising team, basketball-wise, is quite a decent option for him. Returning to Cleveland and possibly winning a championship might mean a lot more than what he has done as a Heat because this is redemption for him, and he wants to prove to the fans, he is worthy to them once again. Recently, the Cavs have made some moves to clear up cap space. They have moved Jarrett Jack. The Cavs might have to move players like Varajeo and some others to be a little more flexible. If LeBron were to choose to go to the Cavs, they would be dangerous offensively with a rising superstar in Kyrie Irving, a good scorer in Dion Waiters, and a very athletic Andrew Wiggins. This team alongside LeBron, would be contending. LeBron would upgrade almost everyone's game on the team becase James would attract attention, leaving other players open to score.